1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to image sensors including a color filter isolation layer capable of preventing crosstalk and loss of light in a peripheral portion of the image sensors and methods of manufacturing the image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, color displays and color image sensors display multicolor images and detect colors of light incident thereon using color filters. Many color displays or color image sensors include an array of a red color filter that transmits only red light, a green color filter that transmits only green light, and a blue color filter that transmits only blue light. Accordingly, a red pixel at which a red color filter is disposed may display or sense only red light, a green pixel at which a green color filter is disposed may display or sense only green light, and a blue pixel at which a blue color filter is disposed may display or sense only blue light. In such a structure, a predetermined color may be represented by adjusting the relative amounts of light output by the red, green, and blue pixels, or a color of incident light may be determined by sensing light incident on the red, green, and blue pixels. In addition to an RGB color filter scheme, a CYGM color filter scheme in which complementary cyan, yellow, green, and magenta color filters are disposed at four respective pixels is used.
An image capturing device may include an objective lens and a color image sensor. The objective lens focuses light incident from the outside onto a color image sensor, and the color image sensor may form an image by sensing the focused light. However, while light incident on pixels in a center portion of the color image sensor, located around an optical axis of the objective lens, is incident at an almost normal angle light incident on pixels at edges of the color image sensor, which are away from the optical axis, is incident at an oblique angle. Various techniques have been suggested in order to form a more exact image, taking into consideration this variation of the incidence angle.